


Mr. Fizzles Gets a Wife

by zedkitty (braezenkitty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Sock Puppets, F/M, Flogging, I'm Sorry, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, No Lube, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sock Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/zedkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garth wants to surprise Mr. Fizzles with a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Fizzles Gets a Wife

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, unbata'd, ill-advised sock puppet porn

Garth darted glances to his left and his right, then pulled his right hand out of his jacket pocket. “Ok, Mr Fizzles, come on out.”

He watched as his sock covered hand lifted from his pocket and took on the personality of Mr Fizzles, twisting to look him in the face.

“Take a look, and tell me what you like,” Garth urged, trying to twist his hand so Mr Fizzles could see the display. Mr Fizzles had a mind of his own though, and Garth was forced to remain patient while Mr Fizzles slowly turned on his own time. Garth barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Mr Fizzles was wary, there was no way he hadn't been able to sense that Garth was planning a surprise. Garth had been a jumpy, shaky mess the last few days, rarely pulling Mr Fizzles out to talk. It wasn't like him, and Garth knew Mr Fizzles knew it.

When Mr Fizzles finally saw what was on the display in front of them, he snapped back to gape at Garth. Garth wasn't sure how a sock puppet managed to look shocked, happy and anxious, but somehow he did.

“Yep, we’re here for Mrs Fizzles,” Garth said with a proud grin. He'd wanted to surprise Mr Fizzles with a lady to call his own, and it had been difficult to hide his research over the last few days, trying to find a craft store that had an entire section devoted to sock puppet kits and supplies, but he'd pulled it off.

Mr Fizzles turned back to the display, scanning the packaged socks, googly eyes, yarn wigs, and buttons with obvious delight. Garth watched with a soft grin and held his free hand out for the items Mr Fizzles selected.

***

Later that evening, after assembling Mrs Fizzles and giving the two sock puppets time to get to know each other, Garth sat down on his couch. The new Mr and Mrs were whispering and giggling, canoodling and necking like a pair of high school kids parking at Lover’s Lane for the very first time. It made Garth smile, and he leaned his head back and dozed while they enjoyed their alone time.

***

Some time later, Garth woke uncomfortably aroused and not sure why. He blinked a couple of times, trying to clear the groggy haze from his brain, then realized there was something going on his his lap. He flipped his head forward, wincing at a crick he'd developed in his neck while he dozed. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but he felt pretty out of it, and the room was dark. It had been before sunset when he'd sat down.

He blinked at the scene going on in his lap, trying to decide if he was maybe still sleeping. But no matter how many times he blinked he didn't see anything different, and he didn't wake up again, so he concluded it must be real.

“Mr Fizzles?” he blurted out in confusion.

Mr Fizzles froze and looked up at Garth, tiny black leather flogger hanging from his jaws. Did a sock puppet even have jaws? Whatever. The important thing was that there was an apparent sock puppet _scene_ going on in his lap. Mrs Fizzles was draped over Garth’s thigh, face down, ass up. Or was that ‘Garth’s forearm up’? Garth shook his head, trying to dispel the fog of combined sleepiness and arousal so he could concentrate.

“What’s going on?” His arm hurt, he realized as Mrs Fizzles squirmed around to look up at him.

“Shhh,” Mr Fizzles said, then gave Mrs Fizzles a look before they both moved towards Garth’s zipper. Mrs Fizzles grasped the metal tab in her mouth (Garth’s fingers?) and jerked it down, and Mr Fizzles moved in to slip inside the opening and into the slit in Garth’s boxers. Garth felt warm cotton wrap around his shaft, and then the hot skin of his hardened cock hit cool air and he gasped.

“M-Mr Fizzleeee-ahhh,” Garth moaned as Mr Fizzles began sliding up and down his hard length. He stopped after a couple a strokes, holding Garth’s tip in his mouth and looking up, voicing his question without a word.

“Yes, oh god yes Mr Fizzles,” Garth breathed out.

Mr Fizzles moved down to fondle Garth’s balls, and Garth almost jumped out of his skin when more soft cotton enveloped his dick. He looked down to see Mrs Fizzles had taken over the job of stroking him. She was looking up at him, question in her black button eyes, and Garth nodded shakily.

The puppets worked in tandem, gripping and squeezing and pulling on his cock while the other rolled his balls and teased his perineum. Garth slid further down the couch, spreading his legs and throwing one foot up onto the coffee table in front of him to give the puppets more access.

Mr Fizzles stopped lavishing attention on his balls long enough to grip the waistband of Garth’s jeans and pull them down as Garth lifted his ass. Mr Frizzles quickly got back to business, sliding across Garth’s perineum and nudging at his hole. Garth spread his legs and moaned as Mr Frizzles worked his way inside while Mrs Frizzles continued working his leaking cock.

Garth realized he was keening and letting out the occasional mewl, but he didn't care. Everything felt so damn good, the slight scratch of dry cotton on his most sensitive skin almost hurt, but in the most delicious way. The puppets continued their ministrations, Mr Frizzles now pumping in and out of Garth’s ass, and Garth felt the pressure of an impending orgasm begin to build low in his abdomen.

Garth knew he wouldn't last long, and he didn't bother trying to hold in his shout when Mr Frizzles hit his prostate just as Mrs Frizzles gave a particularly vicious twist and tug at the head of his cock. He came, spurting white hot spunk all over his abdomen and shirt. He tried not to twitch while Mr and Mrs Frizzles worked him through the aftershocks. Garth closed his eyes, floating on the endorphin high, and slid down to lay fully on the couch. Mrs Frizzles grabbed the throw blanket he always kept on the back of the couch and pulled it over his bare bottom half. Garth fell asleep with Mr and Mrs Frizzles tucked up under his chin, satisfied smiles on all their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [SPN Coldest Hits.](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) And whiskey.
> 
> Also I'm a dirty liar (Mr Frizzles called me out) and I did edit this. Because apparently even drunk me can't abide typos.


End file.
